Talk:Future Alternia
Midnight City I haven't really been fond of this article name for awhile, it just sort of felt clunky. But without anything better I would just be complaining and not offering a solution if I brought it up previously. Anyhow the possibly provides a name for "This Town", the name being "Midnight City". Of course there are still the issue of it being unconfirmed and the questionable canonicity of PXS (although this is a Hussie written story, so yeah), but I felt it was still worth noting for future consideration, of course that only covers the planet city and not the moon city. Side note: Should 's apartment be listed on this page? It existed on pre-Sgrub Alternia too, not just future Alternia so it doesn't really fit this page. - The Light6 (talk) 07:32, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :OK, and Midnight City is the confirmed name and the Felt mansion is confirmed for being just outside the city as opposed to part of the city. The only issue is it being from PXS, or it is being from Hussie override it being from PXS? I guess we need to agree on that. Side note: We've got articles for individual bedrooms, is it really out of the question to have individual articles for Midnight City, the Felt mansion, and Scratch's apartment? - The Light6 (talk) 06:16, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I feel like Hussie is using Paradox Space to give the city a confirmed name without randomly putting a page in that says "Hey, this place is called Midnight City" in Homestuck. Even if it never comes up again in the main story I see no reason why it would be non-canon. Does that make sense? Sporkaganza (talk) 13:15, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I know that. It is more the not-always-canon aspect of PXS has made us separate PXS from canon Homestuck, given that Hussie could easily write a non-canon "what if" story himself on PXS even his stories could be regarded as canonically suspect. That is why I believe community agreement may be needed before we use the name, less someone come along and keep trying to remove it. But in any case it seems like I have your support. Perhaps I should write a policy or something regarding canonicity (not right now though it is too late and I need sleep), might need to see what we agree upon here before undertaking that anyhow. - The Light6 (talk) 17:33, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::I feel like there's a definite difference between canonicity of events (what-ifs, etc) and just small details like place names. It makes sense to allow PXS free reign over events and scenarios without the confines of canon. It makes less sense to nitipick small details like place names, esp ones straight from Hussie's mouth. ConcreteSunshine (talk) 01:02, December 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yeah I mean, theoretical scenarios taking place in the canon... it wouldn't really make sense to just make up a non-canon place name for them. I'm not good at wording this right now because my friend is hella distracting me but yeah 01:35, December 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Well it is 4 to 0, it seems unless a bunch of people decide to voice their opposition that the decision is basically settled. But yeah if I write up a "canon policy" I think I might be able to word what people are saying (and what I was thinking but haven't said) in a way that is nice, clear and concise. - The Light6 (talk) 02:09, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::::and I will add my vote to the affirmative, this means that we'll be citing PXS pages on a Homestuck article, I figured it would happen sooner or later. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 02:34, December 3, 2014 (UTC)